1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to balancing games and more particularly pertains to a new balancing game consisting of rolling and balancing a tubular member on an elongated member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of balancing games is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a balancing game that allows a person to roll one tubular member down an elongated member, which is angled downwardly. A player who rolls the tubular member further down the elongated member before it falls off of the elongated member is the winner of the game.